


Lucky One

by babybluesuga



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, Peaky binders, Reader-Insert, Thomas Shelby/ Reader - Freeform, Tommy Shelby / Reader - Freeform, tommy shelby x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluesuga/pseuds/babybluesuga
Summary: A request I received: "Tommy reacting to reader beating a man up for touching and/or talking crap about the reader (maybe a fem!reader cus i bet tom would lose his shit seeing a powerful woman)"
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 128





	Lucky One

The Shelbys and Grays spending the evening at the Garrison was nothing new. However this evening called for celebration as it was new years eve. The pub was filled with people drunk with laughter and excitement, as they felt a sense of hope bubbling as it was turn of a new decade. The lively atmosphere was infectious, excitement wormed its way into everyone, even Thomas Shelby.

Normally the family would sit in the private seating area, but the warmth and joy that filled the pub tonight was contagious, enough to drag the family our of their little bubble and into the public area. 

You almost choked on your drink when you heard Tommy say “ A little fun never ever hurt anyone, ey?” 

Now that, was _a big fat lie._

At least in your experience.

For most of the evening you sat beside Tommy, his arm resting around your shoulders as you watched John and Esme dance like drunken idiots. Ada was busy entertaining Fin, dancing with him as he stood on a table. Arthur was drunk like a skunk, sitting in the corner chugging one drink after another but everyone let him be. As for Polly, you didn’t even see her drift off from the pack. She was probably enjoying herself with some gentleman right about now. 

You lightly squeezed Tommy’s thigh, grabbing his attention. “I’m going to get us another round.” 

You knew you didn’t have to. With the snap of your fingers your drinks would be at the table, but you wanted to stretch your legs for a bit. You stood by the bar waiting for your drinks when a heavy grip on your shoulder caught your attention.

Turning to the assailant, you cringed as he spoke, the foul bitterness of his breathe hitting your face like a puff of toxic gas. “ Hey there darling, looking for a good time?” He smirked.

Scoffing, you shoved his hand off you with the flick of your wrist. “Not interested.” You dismissed, turning your back to him.

You hoped.

You _really_ hoped for his sake that he would leave it there. But alas, the microscopic hope you held turned to dust when the fool who clearly couldn’t take no for answer yanked your arm harshly, spinning you around to meet him. His grip on you was stubborn and unyielding.

Looking past him, you eyes fell onto Tommy who was already cutting through the crowd to get to you. The stinging sensation in your arm drew your attention back to the fool before you. His filthy nails digging into your arm would no doubt leave a bruise. His touched made you curl with disgust.

Your blood began to boil seeing the his eyes rake over your body, licking his lips in delight as if you were a piece of meat. Within a heart beat, that cocky smirk was wiped off his face as he found himself lying on the floor, groaning like a dying mule, clutching his broken nose as blood gushed out from his nostrils like a spring.

You had wasted no time in kicking him where the sun doesn't shine, immediately freeing yourself of his wretched touch, bringing him to his knees. But no, it didn’t end there. You sucker-punched him straight in the face, the vicious sound of bone breaking graced your ears as your fist connected with his nose.

The pub’s boisterous atmosphere had faded into silence as they witnessed the scene.

You stared down at him, impassive on the outside, smiling on the inside at your handy work. But watching him wiggle with pain like a worm made your lips twitch with amusement. 

You gracefully leaned down, leaning close to his ear. “ When a women says no, the answer is no. You best remember that, next time you’ll get cut.” You whispered, smiling.

As you straightened up, you noticed Tommy standing in front of you, eyes wide, eyebrows raised in shock. You both stood there for a moment, simply staring at one other. You bit back the amusement threatening to spill seeing Tommy’s gobsmacked reaction. His surprise may have been hidden to strangers but you could read him like an open book.

Tommy knew you could take care of yourself. However, tonight was the first time he witnessed just _how well_ you could handle yourself. It left him speechless.

The show was now over, and as if on queue, the pub’s lively atmosphere returned, seemingly unaffected by the incident that occurred moments ago.

Walking into Tommy’s arms, head held high with a mischievous grin playing on your lips, you welcomed his warm embrace and the kiss pressed to your temple.

“You alright, love?” He asked softly, whispering against the shell of your ear as his fingers trailed over your arm. You picked up the edge in his voice as he tried to control the anger coursing through his veins. 

You hummed, eyes fluttering shut as you melted into his touch, the tension leaving your body now that you were in Tommy’s safe embrace. You pressed a kiss to his jaw, silently reassuring him. 

Tommy’s hand gently cupped the side of your face, your eyes opened to meet his, as he silently studied you, conducting his own assessment on. His eyes roamed over your face, looking for anything amiss. A frown settled onto his face as he inspected your now-redden arm as it began to bruise.

A wave of anger flashed in his eyes as his head snapped to the groaning man on the floor. Your hand flew up to his chest, stopping him from any further assault. Tommy’s eyes flickered back to you, eyes softening as you offered him a smile. 

“I’m fine Tommy, really. Have you seen the other guy?” You teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Tommy scoffed, heading shaking with disbelief as smile broke onto his face. A long sigh escaped his lips as he took you in, memorizing you in this moment, beaming with pride and joy. He wondered if all his luck was was spent in exchange for having you in his life. If it was, he’d gladly do a thousand times over.

You were always full of surprises, constantly keeping him on his toes and Tommy wouldn’t have it any other way. Seeing you tonight made his chest bloom with warmth and pride.

His smile stretched from ear to ear as he cupped your face, eyes locked with yours as his nose kissed yours. 

“That’s my girl.” He beamed with pride. 


End file.
